Lodge of Rose
by aznbutrflygrl
Summary: The gang has 3 more ppl added to their group and they have to stay in a hunted lodge house place. R bad words, nakeness, perv-ness, and dyingness. lemon mixed with chunchy meat YES! i said MEAT! The shocking ending! Even I can't believe I rote this!
1. The meeting

"Welcome to peak 1 slopes!!! We'll give yeah the loud down on all ya favorite ssx stars!! Stay toon to see what they are doing now. find out what they do and how they live!!" click Zoey turns the TV off.   
  
"What the fuck?!! this is suposta be our vacation and here they go, stalkin us, this is just bull!!"  
  
Zoey walks to the cooler and pulls out a pop. She sits back on the couch. Keori nods her hair is being braided by Elise.  
  
"Yes yes to tired to race. On break.." Keori yawns  
  
"I hear yah, the press has been hot on our ass' for the past 3 months!!" Zoey took a sip of her drink. Atomika walks in followed by the rest of the SSX boarders.

"C'mon. Hurry! I got news!!"  
  
"Crips can't a guy get any sleep?" Viggo stumbles and lays on the couch next to Zoey.  
  
Atomika shook his head. "We'll anyways, we know where the next circit is..."  
  
"That's all you want to say to us? Geez!!! Screw this!" Mac heads to the door, the other members begin to exit.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" they stopped, "Since thats going to be the new circit place, why don't you guys go see it?" They all looked at each other. "C'mon"  
  
Mac stepped forward, "Well you see this is our vaca...."   
  
Atomika interupted "You guys get 3 months off..." The boarders cheered.  
  
"Let's Go!!" They began to leave again..  
  
"Wait!" Atomika yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"What the hell? Now what Atomika?"  
  
"Don't you guys want to see the new boarders?"  
  
"New people?" Griff questioned.  
  
"Yeah!!" Three people walked in. Two males and one female.   
  
"This is Slyh Jakes, he's 17" Slyh has dark brown hair. He's 5'9 and has the look of a punk skater guy. He goes and shakes hands with everybody.  
  
"This is Neo Grants, he's also 17" Neo has light blond hair with red and purple streaks. He's the same height as Slyh. Neo has the look of a gothic person, all black. He just stood there waiting to get this over with.  
  
"And this is Kiki Torishi, she's 16." Kiki has black hair in pigtails. She is 5'6 she has the look of a punkish-skater-school-girl look. "She is very hyperactive." He whispered.   
  
"Ok everyone since you all got to know eachother lets get to know the circit.This place contains jumps, half pipes, quarter pipes, you name it, but the place you guys are staying in is the Rose Garden Lodge. Very nice, no reporters can reach us. Very private."  
  
"Cut to the chase. We ain't geting younger mate, are we going yet?" Moby said.  
  
Everyone boarder the plane. Everyone stood distance from eachother though, everyone wanted their 'privicy'. Elise is painting her nails. Griff was playing his Gameboy. Viggo is staring at himself possing in front of the mirror. Allegra is staring at her hands. Nate is boxing with Psymon and Moby. Zoey is sleeping. Mac sits next to Keori. "What's up Keo?"  
  
"Hmm. I am thinking how weird the newbies are. They look all look scary." She turns to look out the window.  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh?" Kiki sits across from Keori. "I'm an asian punk!! Haven't you seen one before?" Mac stares at Kiki. "What?"  
  
"Mmm nothing," He looks over to Neo and Slyh."Do you know them?" He asked Kiki. She rose her eyebrows.  
  
"Hell yeah! They go to my school. Why?" Mac shruged.  
  
"Are you going out with anyone of them?" She looked down. "No..."She responded in a gloomy voice. Atomika came out of the cockpit.  
  
"OK!! We're here!" Atomika yelled. They got off the plane and looked at the lodge. "Welcome to the Rose Garden Lodge!!"  
  
"Are you sure it's a lodge? Holy Shit!!! It looks like a mansion." Nate said. They heard a bang. Griff jumped and hid behind Psymon.  
  
"A HUNTED MANSION!!!!" Psymon teased Griff. Griff began to whine.  
  
"Geez this place needs a gardener." Elise complained.  
  
Allegra looked around, she saw alot of tombstones. "Is this a graveyard?"  
  
"I dunno, this place use to belong to the Rose's," he paused, "The family disapeared, leaving the house to some dude. The guy just gave the house to us and you guys will be spending the night!"


	2. Insane

A/n Sorry bout the last story. My friend was trying to help me fix it --' (she tried.) So plz don't flame me or anything. oh! and sry for not having an a/n in the first story.  
  
A/n 2Yeah I know the first chapter was stupid. Nothing happened. Hey it's sorta the intro. Trust me it's going to get better. This chapter contains blood, sexual content, and more bad words...   
  
--------  
  
The boarders enter the lodge. Elise screamed, "This place is dusty and it has cobwebs! Damnit! Where's the windex? And Mr. Clean?" She gets on the floor and started to open her bags. Her clothes were flying everywhere. Atomika walked in. He stopped to stare at the pink thong on the ground. Elise grabs the tiny thing and stuffs it in her bag.   
  
"Thank you very much..." Elise got up and started to clean the mirror.  
  
"Ok! Now we need to direct you guys to your rooms." He checks his clipboard. "Riggs... you will be rooming with... Stark." Elise stopped.   
  
"What the hell?! Him!!" She points to Psymon. Psymon just grins.  
  
"Yes him!! Now Paine.. your with.. Jones." Zoey starts to jump up and down. "That's no surprise.." Allegra complained.  
  
"Now.. Miss Allegra.. you'll be roomin' with Mr. Nate" Nate rose his eyebrow. "Is that a problem Nate?"  
  
"I um.. never.. umm." He paused and whispered to Atomika, "Roomed with a chick before.." Atomika gave him a blank look.  
  
Atomika opened his mouth to say something but only a laugh came out. "Buhahahahahahahaha!! Ok Viggo you'll be rooming with Griff." He wiped his tears of laughter."The rest of you will be rooming together."  
  
"WHAT??!!"   
  
"Sorry but we couldn't find the keys to the other doors. We only got room 3, 4, 9, 10, and... 13"   
  
--------  
  
Everyone headed towards their rooms. Room 3, Elise and Psymon's room.....  
  
"Damn woman! How many luggages you got?"  
  
"24 the least. You keep away from all of them ok!" She begins to unpack. Psymon pushes her on to the bed. "What are you doing!!!"   
  
"Trying to get in your pants" He starts to kiss her neck and feel her leg. She pushes him to the ground and slaps him. "Hey hun! The meaner you get the more I like you and get horner!" He gets up and heads to the door. He shuts it.  
  
Elise sighs. Now you start to like me..  
  
In room 4, Moby and Zoey's room...  
  
"Awh! Sweet! Check out the designs on the figher place Mob.." She runs her finger down the designs. "Ouch!" She is bleeding rapidly.  
  
"Moby, get me the first aid kit!!" She runs to the sink.  
  
"Here yah go." He wiped her hands then washes them with tap water.  
  
"Thanks." Zoey said quietly.  
  
"No problem..." They look at each others eyes. They were about to kiss when Zoey turn to look at her hands. It was even more covered with blood, but not her blood.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" She took her hands out of the 'water' and stares at the stuff in the sink.  
  
"What the hell is that stuff?" Moby looked closer to the liquid in the sink. "Maybe the pipe is rusty.."  
  
"What the fuck! You got to be joking?! It's real blood sherlock!!!" Zoey paused then took a deap breath, "If it's real blood... then whos blood is it..."  
  
"I dunno. Let's go look in the library, maybe there's more info there.."  
  
They ran to the library, passing room 13...  
  
Slyh, Neo, Keori, Kiki, and Mac were playing strip poker on the floor.   
  
"Check it out! One of you lovely ladies get to take your top off for me.." Keori and Kiki look at each other. Keori points to Kiki.   
  
"Ok! Today's lucky winner is Kiki Torishi!" Kiki sighs and stands up taking her top off, exposing her bra. She sits back down. The guys clap their hands.  
  
"That's more like it Kiki!" Neo shouted.  
  
"Shut up Neo!!" Keori gets up.   
  
"I am sick of this game. Let us play different game!" Mac stands up and whispers to Keori. She nods. Mac and Keori go into the closet.  
  
"I wonder what they are going to do in there. wink wink" Neo grins while checking Kiki's body out. She forgoten that she still had her top off. "Ohhh right.... I would like to get sum sumin' hun... if yah know what I mean.." He started to like his lips. Kiki got very discusted. Neo started to walk torards Kiki. Slyh stops Neo.   
  
"Stay away from her.." Slyh warned. Neo made a fist and was about to punch Slyh when Mac bumped into him.  
  
"Mac you stupid dumb ASS! I told you before I don't like you like that! We only friends! (that's gotta hurt. --)" She stops to breath. Neo, Slyh, ans Kiki watched.   
  
"But Keo- san..." He begs her to give him another chance.  
  
Neo puts his arm around Kiki, feeling her breast. Slyh turns and punches Neo in the gut. Neo punches him back. Keori and Mac stop yelling.  
  
"Oh my god!! Stop you guys.. STOP!!" They stop. Their mouths both covered in blood. Neo runs out, Keori follows. Mac stares, Keori....  
  
--------  
  
I know still boring.. I'm workin on it ok! It's sad.. Keori and Mac are spliting and what's the deal with the new boarders. What about Zoey and Moby... blood.. the sink.. I'm going to watch out when I wash my hands. 


	3. Becky

A/n Thanx UWish!! I totally forgot how to spell Zoe's name.. FYI I don't have spell check... don't send me stuff sbout my spelling plz!! (It's not my fault I'm stupid and can't spell!!)  
  
A/n 2 Yeah yeah.. I don't own the game ppl only my own characters Kiki, Slyh, and Neo.. he he he.. What do you think I should do to Neo? Send me reviews on him!!  
  
A/n 3 This is sorta scary... somebody dies.. I kinda got scarded cuz 1) I'm typing this 2) It's dark and raining 3) I'm home alone.... mommy... WARNING: scary, nude, bad words, and death...  
  
----------  
  
"I swear!! Men these days!!" Kiki sighs and sits on her bed. Moby runs in.  
  
"Guys.. there's more to the story that our good friend never told.. " Moby sits on the bed next to Kiki. "See.. there where other people who stayed here too. They all vanished." Moby stops to take a breath.  
  
"I found out that they had a party here... and they all where killed..." Moby stared to freak out. Suddenly, they here a high pich scream."Oh no! Where's Zoe?!!" Moby, Slyh, Mac, and Kiki ran to the room across the hall.   
  
"Godamnit!!" She looked down at her chest and forgot that she had no shirt on again. "Hold on!" She ran to get her shirt, than ran to the room. Griff sat on the floor in beatle position.   
  
"What's wrong Griff?" Mac asked.  
  
"Where's Zoe?" Moby damanded.  
  
"I'm right here!" Moby turned around.   
  
"Zoe!" He hugged her. "Thank god! What happened?"  
  
"I dunno... " Zoe looked at her hands. "I just heared someone scream and ran here..."  
  
Griff stood up. "She's telling us to get out. She wants us to get out..." Everyone was confused.  
  
"Who's 'she'?" Mac asked. Griff turned his head to look at Mac. Griff looked very pale.  
  
"Becky... she can't sleep... she can't eat... she's dead....." Griff blanked out and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god!! Griff!!" Kiki picked him up and carried him to her room. "Mac! Slyh! C'mon!" They followed her. Zoe and Moby stood there alone in the hallway. Moby banged on Griff and Viggo's room.  
  
"Viggo? Yah in there?!" Moby waited for a response. "I guess not..." They walked away from the room. Little did they know Viggo was in their....  
  
Viggo sat on his bed looking at the mirror (no surprise).   
  
"You are one sexy man Viggo!!" He howled. Then he stopped to hear something. It was music... old jazzy music... He looked up and saw a woman in a red dress. She had jewels and pearls on. She slowly walked towards Viggo unzipping her dress.   
  
"Ohhh right..." Viggo took off his clothes too. He lay back relaxed. The woman was completly naked. She got on top of VIggo. She grined.  
  
"Come on baby!!" Viggo glanced at her. She held out a knief. Her skined started to decay and her bones started to show. "Oh my god!!" Viggo yelled and screamed.  
  
Allegra ran in with Nate. "Oh my god!! Viggo...." Viggo, laying on top of the bed, was stabed many times in the chest and had his neck slit. Allegra began to cry. Nate hugged her. Moby, Zoe, Elise, and Psymon ran in. They looked at the sight of Viggo. Elise was in tears.  
  
"Viggo.."

Moby went to study the body. The knief was still on the body. He began pull it out.  
  
"Awhh. Come on! No one wants to see that..." Psymon covered his eyes. Moby wiped the blood off the knief. He saw that it had a dragon on it the shape of a S. He looked at Viggo's chest and saw the same thing on it. He ran his hands along the symbo on Viggo's chest. The other people saw the samething.  
  
"Still warm..." Moby got up, "Looks like it got burned on." Atomika runs in. He shakes his head and begins to pray. The rest begins to pray too.   
  
"Amen." Atomika grabs Griff's stuff and leaves. They all begin to leave too. They all look at the sight of poor Viggo. Atomika closes the door and locks it.  
  
"One of us could be next." Elise crys on Psymon's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok... "Psymon pats her back.  
  
"We are going to need a buddy system. Everone pair up!" Zoe is with Moby, Elise is with Psymon, and Allegra is with Nate. Atomika is the only one with out a partner.  
  
"Oh.. kay.. than.." He coughs. "I'll go find Griff." The pairs go to their room and lock it.   
  
---------  
  
Ok! How did you guys think of that? Good? Bad? Scary? Lame? Review plz!! Sorry about Viggo... He seemed like the perfect guy to fall for that trap! Mac would too but I know you guys don't want him to die.... yet.


	4. author note!

Author note  
  
it will take me awhile to rite the next chapter cuz:  
  
1)writers block (if you have ideas let me know)  
  
2)this is the last week of school (i m stressing and soooo much homework)  
  
3)im not able to connect on the computer that much ne more  
  
sorry!!!!  
  
i will write again A.S.A.P.!!!  
  
aznbutrflygrl 


	5. somethings up with Atomika

a/n hey it's me egan!! sry i haven't writen in a while.... I forgot whats going to happen to the ppl in the story.... oh yeah now i rememba!!! enjoy....  
  
--------  
  
In Kiki's room, Kiki puts a wet cloth on Griffs forehead. Atomika walks in, "Is he awake yet?"   
  
"No.." Mac shakes his head, "Did you contact a plane or something? Griff needs help pronto!!"  
  
Atomika studders,"Uhhh.. mmm... Yeah.. Petes on his way.... here.." He heads to the door.  
  
"Wait!! Where yah goin?" Slyh ask. Atomika turns around.  
  
"Yeah? It's spooky out there!" Mac yelled.  
  
"I hope Viggo is alright.... sleeping in a room all alone..." Kiki looks down at her hands.  
  
"He's fine," Atomika said,"I'll tell him you are worried.." Then he leaves.  
  
"Something's creepy 'bout Mika today.... You don't think he's hidding something do you?" Mac asked, then he remembered about Kaori.   
  
"Vig..go... is... dea..d..." Griff said then he blank out again.  
  
"What did he say?" Mac looked at Griff.  
  
"I think he said.... that... Viggo is... dead.."Slyh said. Kiki starts to panic.  
  
"I hope Kaori and Neo are alright...." Mac said.  
  
In the library, Neo sits on the old couch watching Kaori look at the books. She paces around looking at each book.   
  
"C'mon whats so important 'bout those books?"   
  
"This book has no tittle.. it's blank... but in side it has writing in it..." Kaori begins to read the printing out loud.   
  
"'Hello, my name is Becky. I work as a maid in this lodge. The year is 1892. People say that I am lucky to have work in this lodge and at a young age. 10 is my age. I work for the richest people in the country.' wow! I found a journal!!" Kaori said in a cheerful way.  
  
"No shit! Let me read..." He skims through the pages. "Whoa! In here it talks about this bitch... It says that she worked here as a maid too and steal their money... When she had she would kill everyone..."  
  
"Do you think it goes with Moby's story he told us?" Kaori asked.  
  
"I think so.. Lets go find Moby.." Neo and Kaori went to go find Moby. They were walking down the hall when they heard something.  
  
"What was that?" Kaori started so shake. They heard thumping noises. It was heading torwards there way.  
  
"Ahhh lets get outta here!!" Neo ran followed by Kaori. They run into a room.  
  
"It's dark..." Kaori said.  
  
Neo sighs,"Again..No shh.." The fire place is lit lighting the whole room.  
  
"Awsome!!" Neo yelled. Kaori squealed because this room was a hunters for it had dead animal heads on the wall.   
  
"Lets get out of here Neo!" Kaori screamed. Neo looked at the weapons on the wall, not paying any attention at Kaori. He ran his hand along the bow 'n arrow.  
  
"Ok lets go.." He was at the door when the arrow shot through this leg. "AHH! My leg!" Kaori helped him walk. The floor started to move, they saw a woman with an axe. She ran torwards them.   
  
"C'mon Kaori!!! Open the door!!" Kaori struggle to open the door.  
  
"I can't open it!!" The woman stood over them and raised the axe.  
  
"I think this is the end Kaori!!!" Neo yelled. The woman was stabed with a knief. She drop the axe and disapeared in the air.  
  
"See I told you this isn't the end for you Kaori!!!" Neo sighs.   
  
"Who did that?" Kaori turned and saw Atomika.  
  
"You guys were lucky... if I wasn't here you would have been in two." Kaori went to hug Atomika.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Kaori jumped in joy. Neo was puzzled.  
  
"How did you.... Where did you.... Somethings up with you Atomika..." Neo got mad.  
  
"Nothings up with me.... I just heard you guys and happen to see that thing... so I stabed it."  
  
"Right....."   
  
-------  
  
Whoa... alittle light but whoa..... see you next chapter... 


	6. The boy that knows all

A/n remember ppls this is my first fanfic... so its going to be boring and light and all that stuff so don't get mad!! geez..... Thanx UWish!!! I rite storys like this to fans like you!!! kinda lame... but I guess thats how I put it....   
  
--------  
  
"Lets go... this place very creepy!!" Kaori suggested. They all agree. Atomika was in front follow by Kaori and Neo. Kaori was helping Neo walk across the hall.  
  
"Yo mind if yah help here?! Person with an arrow through his leg trying to walk! Hello?!" Atomika didn't respond. "Mutha F-er" he whispered.  
  
"Where we going?" Kaori asked Atomika.  
  
"You know too much...." Atomika turns around and pushes them through a door. They fall back going down a flight of stairs. Kaori screams. Atomika closes the door and walks on. He turns a corner and sees Moby. Moby punches Atomika.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do to them?!" Moby yanks him by his shirt. Atomika laughs and loosens his shirt. Moby lets go. Atomika continues to walk down the hall.  
  
"HEY YOU!!!! I'M STILL TALKIN!!!" Moby follows him. Atomika disapears in the shadows. "This ain't funny mate!!" Moby panics.  
  
"Ha ha ha your not laughin?" Atomika's voice was heard but he was no where in sight. Moby walks down the hall not knowing he's followed by someone. The room lights up showing body armor of knights display.  
  
"Ok mate!! Funny see I'm laughing! Ha Ha Ha!" Moby walks by one of the armors. The armor moves and looks at Moby.  
  
"Ahhhh" Moby yells. The armor held a sword. Moby started to run. The armor threw the sword at him. Zoe runs and pushes Moby out of the way. (sloooooow motion) Zoe gets stab by the sword.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Moby yells. Zoe falls to the ground. Moby runs to her and holds her hand feeling her palse. Moby shakes with anger.  
  
"ERRR.... I'LL KILL YOU ATOMIKA!!! WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!!!" He grabs a sword and runs to go find Atomika. Mean while in Kiki's room...  
  
Griff gasps for air,"Zoes.... dead..." Slyh rose his eyebrow.  
  
"No..." Mac is shocked.  
  
"Allegra is.... next..." Griff fades out again.  
  
"We have to warn her!!" Mac yells,"Before it's too late!!" Mac struggles to open the door.   
  
"I CAN"T OPEN IT!!!"   
  
"Let me help." Slyh helps to open the door. They hear a high pitch scream. Everyone paused.  
  
"NO!!" Kiki screams and starts to cry. Mac kicks the door.  
  
"Damn it door!! Why wont you OPEN!!!" The door opens hitting Mac in the face. He falls back unconsious. Elise, Nate, and Psymon comes in and shut the door.  
  
"Moby is CRAZED!!!" Psymon yelled.  
  
"He started to attack us! He ran towards us with a sword and killed Allegra!!!" Nate said wiping the blood off his face. Elise started to cry.   
  
"We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!" Elise yelled. There knock at the door. They all went quiet.  
  
Psymon asked,"Who is it?" Elise nugged him to shut up. They waited for an answer. It was silent. Psymon counted to three and opened the door. Elise screamed along with Kiki. At the door was Allegra's body, standing there with out a head. They watched as the body hit the ground. THUMP. Psymon slams the door shut.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!!!!" Elise screams. Griff sat up. Elise and Kiki stopped crying.  
  
"She wants you to go find the money..... and distroy it..... if you fail to distroy all of it..... you will die...." Griff stood up.  
  
"Is 'she' Becky?" Kiki asked. Griff grins.  
  
"Yup...."  
  
----------  
  
How was that chapter? I think that was pretty good... sry for Allegra and Zoe fans... oh and sry for Moby fans.... Again: Thanx UWish for supporting me!! You rox!!! See you next chapter!! 


	7. The truth and the lies!

Hey! Hey! It's me again.... in this chapter it's gonna be loooong but explaines abit about why, who, and i think how. sorry it took so long.  
  
------------  
  
Kaori sat on the floor pounding on the wall and crying. Neo layed on the floor thinking about what happened to him during the past days.  
  
"Hmm if I get out of here alive.... I am gonna quit snowboardin' and get a new hobby.... surfing or skateboardin' .... yeah" Neo paused and looked at Kaori, "What about you?"  
  
She sat there thinking for a while,"I just want to tell Mac..... tell him...." She trailed off.  
  
"Ok... whatever... We better move... Atomika might come back..." Neo got up with the help of Kaori and started to walk down the dark basement.   
  
"This is hopeless!! And I'm getting cold." He hugs her fo warmth,"Lets hold each other for warmth!" Then he puts his hand on her leg and started to feel his way up. She slaped him.  
  
"How rude! It's not even cold down here! It's mostly hot....weird"   
  
Up in the room....  
  
"Wah whooo! Who wants to party with the Psy!" Psymon started to grind on Elise's leg. She pushes him away and a stumbles. He gets up and dose it again.   
  
"Please stop! That is soooo wrong! AHHH bad memories!!!!" Kiki twitchs and cover her face with the blanket. Mac stares in confusment.  
  
"Her Mom got married about a month ago and at the weding.... and her Mom got low with her stepdad and I mean 'low' it was even on camera and every friday they would watch it on the VCR!! That was insane!!" Slyh explained.  
  
"And you know this how....?" Elise added.  
  
"Me and Kiki have lived next to each other since we were Five and I would hangout... ok?!"   
  
"Ok geez you don't have to spaz!!"Elise pushes Psymon again and he continues to grind.  
  
"Would ya'll shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Nate yelled then went back to his nap.  
  
"What time is it anyways?" Mac asked.  
  
"Donno. Who has a watch?" Elise went to the window and opened the drapes. The windows where boarded up. "Damn it!"  
  
"Looks like someone wanted to keep the cold out" Psymon laughed. Elise hit him on the head.  
  
"You idiot! It's to keep US from geting out!!!" Just then Zoe stood right in front of them.   
  
"Zoe?!" They all yelled.   
  
"You guys have got to get out of here now!!! Look this place is crawling with dead people!! This girl Becky... It's all a set up!! She gets people to think shes good and then she makes you sell your soul to her, thats why Viggo had the S on him. It means that he sold his soul." Zoe stoped talking.  
  
"And you know this.....?" Elise said again.  
  
"Because I'm dead!! Look if you die in this house you will be stuck here along with your soul and that gives Becky a chance to find you... She hasn't found me yet... I got this info when Atomika was talkin to Viggo. It turns out Atomika works for her."  
  
"Wait wait! How do we know YOU are not Becky and that what you're telling us is a lie!" Mac said.  
  
"Where's Psymon?" Zoe looks around and whispers to Psymon. He laughs.  
  
"Ok this is the REAL Zoe." Psymon said.  
  
"Well not really I'm dead remember."   
  
"Hey hows Kay doin? Is she alive?" Mac asked Zoe. She shruged.  
  
"I donno hows she doin bout all I know is that she isn't dead. You want me to go look for her?" Zoe asked.  
  
"What if Becky finds you?" Elise questions.  
  
"You know nobody can catch up to me! I'm the fastest racer on the track!" She laughed and went to go find Kaori and Neo.  
  
"That's the problem... this isn't the track..." Mac said, "This is peoples souls we're dealing with."  
  
"That's a nice way to put it Mac-a-roni." Psymon laughs.  
  
"Can't you do anything else besides laugh, party, and act like a total idiot?" Mac questions. Elise laughs.  
  
"You forgot to add 'act like a perv' and 'all ways want to make out'." She laughs some more. Nate suddenly work up.  
  
"Whad I miss?" Nate yawned.  
  
"Nothing good...." Mac says.  
  
"Alright... don't tell me ok... I don't want nightmares... I already got one from naked Viggo, crazy Moby, and chopped Allegra. I'm gonna go to sleep...." Nate closes his eyes. Psymon goes up to him and whispers in his ear.  
  
"If you go to sleep... you might never wake up again..." Nate jumps up and Psymon laughs.  
  
"Damn you Psymon..." Psymon keeps on laughing.  
  
"Hey you guys...." Slyh said,"You know Becky and Griff is taken over by her.... What do we do?" They all look at Griff. Griff was lying on the bed not moving only breathing.  
  
"I say we lock up the shrimp." Psymon says.  
  
"I agree." Elise said.  
  
"What's going on?" Nate asks.  
  
"Just agree redneck!" Psymon whispers,"Little Griff can kill us!"  
  
"Ok! I agree. You guys carry him to the closet in the bathroom." Mac carries Griff into the bathroom along with Kiki and Slyh. Mac goes into the closet. Slyh stops to talk to Kiki.  
  
"Look I donno how long we are going to live..."He whispers to Kiki, "So no matter what happens.. I'll be there for you... I always have been ever since we were five."  
  
Kiki smiles, "And I will be there for you too." She hugs him, "I love you."  
  
Slyh was shocked and then he says,"I have to tell you something....." Mac runs out of the closet yelling.  
  
"Griff is ALIVE!!!" Mac yells.  
  
"NO DUH!!!" Kiki yells back,"He's been alive this whole time!"  
  
"NO NO! He wants to kill me....." Griff walked towards them with an axe. The three of them turned around and the door closed. They started to thump on the door.  
  
"Hmmm... It sounds like they are having a three sum.... kids these days." Elise sat there reading a book.  
  
"I knew that Kiki girl was a slut... doin' it with two guys..." Psymon paused.  
  
"Your jealous arn't you..." Nate asked. Psymon nods.  
  
"Why don't we have a three sum?" Elise said. She jumps on top of the bed. Nate went in. Psymon took off his shirt and joined.  
  
"OH SHIT! They can't here us!!" Kiki yelled.  
  
"I bet there havin' a three sum of somethin'" Mac yelled. "Damn doors!! They never open for me!!! I swear I'm gonna get a house with no doors... Damindoorsies!!"  
  
"What the hell? Damindoorsies?" Kiki paused.  
  
"Yeah! It means 'Damn it go to hell'!" Mac said.  
  
Griff walked closer. Slyh walked towards Griff.   
  
"GO away Becky!! This is my people get your own!" Slyh yelled.  
  
Griff spoke his voice sounded like a girl talking,"You are taking soo long to kill them! Hurry up!" Then Griff's body fell and hit the ground. He was still sleeping. Kiki looked at Slyh and began to cry.   
  
"I told you I had to tell you something....."  
  
---------  
  
Yay!! How was that? I think this is the climax of the story... I donno... I'm thinkin about makin another story but this time with other games combine... well tell you all more later!! see you next chapter!!! 


	8. Demons, deaths, and roses!

Warning: Lemon mixed with meat..... YEAH!!!! I said meat...  
  
----------  
  
Kaori sighed,"Sooo everything is fine?" She asked Zoe. Zoe was in the basement talking to Neo and Kaori. She just told them the the truth about what's happening.  
  
"Didn't you just not hear me? Ok forget it..... lets just get u guys up stairs where it's safe.... and if I have to explain the WHOLE fuck'n story to u guys one more time...I.." She stopped talking and stared at the room ahead.   
  
"Holy.....!!!" Neo yelled. Ahead of them the room was covered with roses, in the back of the room was a box.   
  
"I think that box is the 'money' she wanted us to distroy..." Zoe started to think,"Why is this room covered in roses...." Kaori started to bundle up the flowers and sniffed them.  
  
"Sooo very pretty!" She said. They heard a bang. They all stood still.  
  
"U guys... go to the room in the left and push the bookcase," Zoe whispered,"Go up and it should lead u guys to the room everyone is.... now hurry!" Kaori and Neo noded and followed Zoe's instructions. Zoe turned around to face whatever was coming....  
  
Kaori was struggling to get up the twisty stairs after all she was tring to help Neo get up the stairs.  
  
"Geez babe you don't have to pull me soooo hard..."Neo grined. She let go of him and he started to lean back."Ok ok I'm sorry!!!" She still hung on to his shirt.  
  
"Give a guy a some rest ok?! I haden' have sex in like...2 days!!!!" Neo complained.  
  
"Can you talk about something else!? Besides boobs, butts, blow jobs, hot girls, being horny, and having sex? You sound like Psymon!!!" She twitch alittle. The thought of having another Psymon scard her.   
  
Just flights above them....  
  
"Look Kiki.... I met Becky along time ago... See..... I'm a demon... some demons are good and some are evil... Becky is an evil demon..." He paused to see the look on Kiki's face, she was mad and disapointed,"Our job was to take peoples souls so we can get stronger and free ourselves from a curse... Her curse is that where ever this box goes... she would go with it too..." He took a step back and vanished into thin air.   
  
"Great... I fell in love... with a demon..." She walked to see if Griff is awake. He was still breathing. "You think you know a person for a long time... that you guys would get along and bond..." Griff suddenly got up.  
  
"Is it mornin' already? I'm hungry!" Mac hugged the little guy,"FEED ME MAC!!! I'm hungry!!!" Griff opened the door and went to the room Nate, Elise, and Psymon were in. Griff's eyes got big. Kiki and Mac where behind Griff. Kiki covered Griff's eyes and slowly backed away.  
  
"Is that a game their playin'? Why is Elise sweatin'? Why are they all naked? Why is..." Mac covered Griff's mouth. They all slowly went back into the bathroom and locked the door. Kiki sat in the closet. Griff was still asking questions.  
  
"Look Griff... it's something older people do..." Mac said.   
  
"Ok!!" Griff sat down. The room got quiet. Kiki got up and listened to the wall. She whispered to Mac,"I don't here them..." Some started to hit the door really hard.  
  
"Open up!!!" They can tell by the voice it was Psymon,"OPEN UP you damn kids!... HOLY SHIT!!!! OPEN THE GODAMN DOOR!!!" Mac got up to open the door. It wouldn't open.  
  
"I swear these doors fuck'n hate ME!!" Mac struggled to open it. Psymon couldn't take it and kicked the door. Mac flew all the way back into the closet. Griff claped.  
  
"Wow Mac... I didn't know Djs can fly!!!" Griff told Mac. Kiki started to laugh. "They can't."Mac coughed,"They can't open doors ether." Psymon walked to the toilet and unzipped his pants. He started to pee.   
  
"Damn it... why do you guys have to be in the godamn bathroom... " Psymon zipped his pants back up. He was heading back into the room.  
  
"You rushed me to open the door so you can pee!!! Geez! I thought you were dieing!!!" Mac yelled. "And dude you didn't even flush the toilet!!!"   
  
"Or wash your hands..." Kiki added. Psymon put his arms straight out at Kiki and was about to touch her face when suddenly the wall in the back of the closet opened. Kaori and Neo came out of the wall. A whole bunch of roses flew all over the place.  
  
"Cool a trap door!!!" Griff yelled. Kaori hugged Mac. Neo attempted to hug Kiki. She pushed him away. Neo stummbled.  
  
"So how's everyone?" Neo looked around. No one answered.  
  
"Well I'm fuckin' tired of you little brats!!!" Psymon yelled. Everyone stared at Psymon.  
  
"Elise kicked you out didn't she?" Neo asked. Psymon noded. Everyone started to laugh. Psymon swore and went in the closet. He took out a porn magazine out of his pocket and flipped through it.   
  
Elise was sitting on top of Nate. She was sweating very hard. Nate started again and Elise groaned each time he went in her. He was pushing her up and down. Elise felt his juice entering her. She griped his arms tight. Elise started to yell out his name. He pushed her even harder causing her to yell and groan louder. More sweat started to drip off her skin. She couldn't take it anymore and got off. She layed next to him, breathing very hard. Nate got on top of her and licked her nipples. He could taste the sweat on her skin. He began to lick downward. He stopped in her vaginal area and licked even harder. Her juices started to seep out. He licked it up. She liked the feeling and groaned. He stopped and stood up. He put on his cowboy hat.  
  
"This is how a cowboy dose his job! Rough and tough! And down and dirty!!" Elise smiled and spead her legs apart giving him a clean view. He smiled back at her and was about to continue when suddenly a spear went through his chest. Elise screamed. Everyone got up suddenly.   
  
"What was that?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Maybe Elise saw Nate's penis falling off!" Neo said and started to laugh. Nate and Mac laughed too.  
  
"Good one!!" Psymon said.  
  
"You guys are stupid!! She could be in trouble!!" Kiki yelled.  
  
"Ok ok..." They were all trying to open the door again.  
  
"HOLD ON ELISE!!"  
  
Nate was bleeding rapidly but pretty much still alive. Elise took a look at the spear and saw a rope was tied to the spear. The rope was connected to the fan.  
  
"Oh my god!!" She yelled. The fan was turned on and the rope twisted and tightened around Nate's body. The rope tightened around Nate's neck. He was slowly suffacating. Also the fan was causing the rope to get shorter making him not able to touch the bed.  
  
Elise sat there horrified and scard. The fan stopped spining. Nate was dangling and dead. Elise screamed and ran to the bathroom door trying to open the door herself.  
  
"Open the fuckin door you bastards!!! Nate is already dead!! AND I MIGHT BE NEXT!!!"   
  
"We can't open the door ok!!" Elise turned around and saw the harp was playing. She started to panic. The harp's strings started to move rapidly and then finally it stopped moving. Elise sighed and wiped her sweat. A harp string broke free and came flying towards her.... it went through her midsection. Elise saw blood running down her body and coming out of her mouth. In the back ground she could hear the sound of her friends attempting to open the door. She knew they were too late. She looked up and saw more of the harp strings flying at her.  
  
---------  
  
I think I'll just stop there... 


	9. Escape!

Hey! It's ME! yes me! did i hear somebody sigh? o well I'm lookin 4 sum body 2 rite a story with... so if u want to rite a story with me contact me at aznbutrflyhellokitty.com and mayb we can discus this later!!  
  
thanks!   
  
lets see we left off where.... o yeah elise...  
  
---------  
  
Psymon yanked the door open and saw the sight of Elise.  
  
"Oh my..." Kaori covered her eyes.   
  
"Awww some!!!" Griff yelled, "Thats liked what happened in one of my games... Cool blood!!!" Elise's sliced body feel apart one piece at a time. Psymon slamed the door shut.  
  
"Great!! How are we gonna get out of this hell hold?" Psymon yelled. Zoe walked in. Her face was covered in blood and she had bruses all over her arm and face.  
  
"What happened!!!" Kiki went up to her and started to clean her face,"Wait!! Arn't you dead?" Kiki backed away from her.  
  
"Well not any more...."  
  
---Flashback---  
  
_ "See after Kaori and Neo went up stairs... I saw Moby coming around the corner..."_  
  
(zoe's in her flashback voice thingy) "Hey Moby... oh my gosh.. are you ok?" Moby was clovered in blood.  
  
"No not really... look I know you took your life to save me... now I will return the favor..." Moby said.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean I sold my soul so you can be alive again..." Just then Becky showed up, she didn't look like the little girl she looked like a teenage woman dressed in a black dress.  
  
"He's right darling, he sold his soul so you can be alive again. He also said that I can't kill you..." She snaped her fingers. Atomika and Viggo showed up holding a rope and a mace. "He only said that I can't kill you..."  
  
"What?! !!" Moby yelled. Becky slaped him and draged him away.  
  
"NO MOBY!!" Zoe felt the rage in her come out. She kicked Atomika. He flew back and hit the wall. Zoe jumped on Viggo and started to choke him.  
  
"You know... you.. will... all die..." Viggo said. He struggled to say those words.  
  
"You can't stop... us..." Zoe dug her nail deeper into his neck. Blood started to come out of his neck. Zoe squeezed as hard as she could. She let go. Viggo stopped breathing. Blood continued to come out of his neck.   
  
_ "You killed Viggo?!" Psymon said.  
  
"I thought he was already dead!" Mac said.  
  
"People shut up lemme finish!!!" Zoe yelled._  
  
Zoe looked around. 'Where's Atomika?' she thought. Atomika jumped out and pushed her to the room filled with roses. Atomika stopped and panicked.  
  
"You guys hate roses don't you? Why?" Zoe gripped his neck just like what she did to Viggo.  
  
"She never liked roses... she was put on a curse... never to touch a rose..." Atomika said. Zoe stuffed roses into his mouth. He yelled in pain as the roses burned his skin like acid. Zoe saw the box and took it.  
  
_ "That's what happened..."_  
  
---end of flashback---  
  
"So you figured out the roses thing." Neo said. Kaori picked up the damaged roses and put them in her hair.  
  
"That's a good idea Kay!" Everyone grabed a rose and put it in their hair.  
  
"I feel dumb..."Kiki said.  
  
"Oh and did I tell you? We got now about 15 mins to get out of this joint or this place is gonna blow!!" Zoe added.  
  
"What!?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Hey wait! Where'd yah get the bomb?" Psymon asked.  
  
"I took it from you! Now c'mon! Let's get out of here!!" Zoe yelled. Zoe gave Kiki the box to hold. Zoe and Psymon helped Neo to walk. They walked past Elise's dead and chopped body and Nate's naked hanged body.   
  
"I can't believe that happened to Nate and Elise." Kaori said.  
  
"Well you better believe it! This ain't no movie... this is real! And it's not over yet!!" Psymon said. They all ran out into the dark hallway.   
  
"Wait!" Psymon yelled. Everyone stopped Psymon ran into his room and grabed a suitcase.  
  
"What's in there?" Griff asked.  
  
"My magazines!" Psymon winked. Everyone sighed and continue to run down the hallway. The lodge started to rumble. Things started to fall off the wall.   
  
"I will have no one escape me!!" They all heard the voice of Becky. They ran down the hallway where the knight armers were standing.  
  
Zoe shook alittle."Memories.."She said. The lodge shook harder causing the armers to fall apart. One of the armers were holding an axe. They turned to look at the armer and saw the axe falling down towards them.They dodged it and kept running.They were all running towards the enterance of the lodge. The place started to burn. They got to the door and saw that it was all covered with flames.  
  
"We got 5 mins."Zoe yelled.  
  
"We arn't gonna make it..." Mac said."We are gonna die!!!" He ran to Kaori and hugged her.Psymon kicked the door and saw the white powdery snow.  
  
"Dumbass..." Psymon mummbled.  
  
"C'mon let's go!" Neo went through first, then Griff, then Kaori, follow by Mac, and Zoe.  
  
"Yo Mimi let's go!!" Psymon yelled.  
  
"My name is Kiki!!" She yelled back.  
  
He shrugged,"Wha-eva..." Kiki turned around. Becky grabed her and draged her back into the lodge. Kiki still held the box. Psymon tried to grab her back but the flames got in the way.  
  
"You are mine!!" Becky began to choke her. Blood started to come out of Kiki's eyes and nose. She struggled to get Becky off of her. Kiki lifted her one of her arms up and punched Becky's face. Becky flew back hitting the stairway.  
  
"Yeah bitch yeah!! You got yo ass kicked by me!!!" Becky got up and ran towards Kiki.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kiki yelled. Slyh walked in front of Kiki to block Becky.   
  
"Get out of the way you bastard!!!" Becky screamed. She wiped the blood off her mouth.  
  
"Not this time...." Slyh held out the box.   
  
"TEN SECONDS TILL DETINATION"  
  
He opened the box and Becky went right in.  
  
"NINE"  
  
"We got to get out of here Slyh!" Kiki yelled.   
  
"EIGHT"  
  
Viggo jumped on top of Slyh and started to punch him.  
  
"SEVEN"  
  
"Just GO KIKI!!" Slyh yelled. He punched back at Viggo.  
  
"SIX"  
  
She ran to the door. Psymon stood there.  
  
"FIVE"  
  
She looked back and saw Slyh still being punched at.  
  
"FOUR"  
  
"JUST GO!" Psymon picked her up and ran.  
  
"THREE"  
  
Psymon met up with the rest of the gang.  
  
"TWO"   
  
Kiki saw Slyh running out towards them.  
  
"ONE"  
  
BANG!!! The lodge exploded. A huge ball of fire came out. Slyh flew forward and Kiki cought him. Everything was white all around Kiki and Slyh. Kiki held Slyh in his arms.  
  
"Wake up Slyh... you can't die... you just can't!!" She yelled.  
  
"Just let me die...I feel happy...after all the pain I caused you people...I deserve to die.." Slyh said.   
  
"No you can't don't leave me!!"  
  
"I will return again one day..." Kiki began to cry. Slyh layed still. The white light went away. Kiki still had him in her arms.

"I love you..." She kissed him and went to join the group.

"I'm sooo sorry Kiki..." Mac went to go hug her.

"Now what do we do?" Griff asked. They all sighed.

"I guess we gotta walk to the next lodge..." Psymon suggested. Kiki looked at Neo's leg.

"He's not gonna make it with this leg..." Kiki said.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to fix it myself." Psymon grined.

A big wind gust occured and they all looked up. They all saw a plane coming down.  
  
"Please stay calm help is on the way." They all heard the voice of Powder Pete.

"Holy shit..." Neo said,"That was a close one..." They all boarded the plane.

Pete looked around to see if anymore people where coming. As he walked back to the plane he saw a box and picked it up. He stuffed it in his pocket and took off.  
  
They all sat on the plane thinking what happened to them.   
  
"Wow... I can't believe we're still alive..." Zoe said.  
  
"You know once we get back home, we have to make a ceramony or something for the rest of the people..." Neo said.

"Before you guys do anything, I'm takin' you to the hospital!!!" Pete said.

---------  
  
Hey it's me! wasn't that sad? I cried... Stupid Pete! I wonder what's gonna happen! The next chapter is gonna be my last... sob sob cry cry i know i know....


	10. Twisted ending

This is my last chapter... sob... I hope u guys like it!! It leads on towards my next story... It's gonna b the sequel to this story. the next story is mostly gonna deal with supernatraral things hope you guys read it! coming out july/august.  
  
--------  
  
Kiki walks out of the hospital room. She sees Griff, Mac, Zoe, and Psymon wait in the waiting room area. They have been in the hosipital for 3 days recovering.   
  
"Miss Torishi you are doing fine now. You can check out and wait with the rest of the folks." A nurse said.  
  
"Thank you." Kiki said. She met up with them. "How's Kaori and Neo doin?" She asked.  
  
"Neo is doin' fine. He's needs some wheels for a month or so... don't know about Kaori though..." Zoe said. Kiki looked at the newspaper on the table.  
  
"Hey check it out!!" Kiki points to the picture of all of them. "It says here 'Local snowboarding crew alive after an explosion to a lodge. Half of the snowboarders never made it.'" Kiki paused.  
  
"Hey at least we are reconize!!" Psymon said,"We all deserve to get a beer!!"  
  
"Hello some of us arn't over 18 yet!" Zoe shouts. (i forgot to mention zoe:17, psy:18, kay:17, mac:16, griff:12, neo:16, kiki:15)  
  
"Cool I'm on the newspaper... awwwwh they took me when I had my eyes closed!!" Griff complains  
  
"You guys listen! 'The owners of the lodge was died in a mysterous fire and left it to their great grand child!' Guess whos the name of the child! Becky Rose..."  
  
"No way!" Mac yells.  
  
"Yes way! 'She was report missing 5 years ago. Some say she was a gold digger always searching for money..' That's a lie..." Kiki laughed. Just then Kaori walks in...   
  
"Guys... I have some very very bad news..." She said, "I'm I'm... going to have a baby...." Everyone stared. Then everyone turned their heads to Mac.  
  
"What?! Don't look at me! I never touched her!!.... and... umm... I'm still a.... virgin...." Mac said. They all looked at Psymon then.  
  
"What are you nuts?! I wouldn't go near her! I would make out with another dude before I touch her!" Psymon yelled.   
  
"Didn't you already made out with a dude? What's his name... Nate!" Kiki said.  
  
"That doesn't count!!! It was a three sum!!! A THREE SUM!!" Psymon got very mad and slamed his fist into the table.  
  
"Hey you're paying for that!!" A nurse said, "I'm puting this on your bill!"  
  
"Damn it...."  
  
"Ok! Tell us!!" Griff said. Neo wheeled into the room and held her hand. Everyone was in shock.  
  
"Him?!" Mac yelled,"I think I'm gonna be sick...." He ran into the men's bathroom. Kiki followed.  
  
"Are you sure with this?! This is a baby we are talkin' bout not some toy! You thought about this right?" Zoe asked. Kaori noded.  
  
"I payed the price..."  
  
"Plus it would be cool having a baby! The lodge would be soo empty with only the 7 of us..." Griff suggested.  
  
"Mac come on out!" Kiki yelled.  
  
"NO! MY LIFE SUCKS!!!" He yelled back.  
  
"Maybe you two can support the baby together?" Kiki asked. Mac came out.  
  
"Ok...." Mac walked towards Kaori. She shook her head and gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Ouch...." Kiki said.  
  
_So this conclude my story for now... my first season sucked and I will never forget the people left behind... Oh god... I think I'm gonna cry again.... see you next season! love Kiki Torishi  
_  
---------  
  
Well this ends my story for now... I know the ending sucked but hey! Im gonna make a sequel! Im gonna miss all of you guys! I hope you read the sequel! yours truely aznbutrflygrl or just call me nugget! 


End file.
